


Love That Shall Not Die

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [184]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe, Depressed Derek Hale, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sad Derek, Scott is a Good Friend, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: There’s always sacrifices in life, some big, some small. The question always is whether or not what you will lose, give-up, sacrifice is worth it.





	Love That Shall Not Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, is anyone reading this? Probably not.
> 
> Still, I feel a need to tell anyone who isn't familiar with this series that, this tale has been writien in 15Minutes, so you'll find plenty of mistakes here and if you can't handle it, leave now and be at peache. But if you can handle bad writing, and poor spelling, then you are welcome here. 
> 
> So, this tale is for my friend who is during this round called Aerospace-Ajar who wanted something with Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, something with a bit of sadness but possible happy ending. I struggled with this one, with getting an idea and then getting it down into a story.

It’s not right, not at all. Not one goddamn bit. It was unfair. Wrong, so very-very wrong.

 They were meant to grow old together. Him and Stiles, together, forever. They were meant to be, they were bound to be. Stiles and he were meant to stay together, side by side to the end of times and beyond it, that was what the plan.

 This, _this_ was _not_ the plan. Not this.  

 Stiles was supposed to beat the cancer, to kick its ass, to beat it like the champion of surprises he was, and Stiles did just that once. Derek threw a massive party to celebrate the victory, their whole family gather together rejoice and friends from across the country came to toast to Stiles’ health.

 Stiles was meant to survive the battle against the horrific monster that was cancer again, and they were supposed to travel the world for a year or two once Stiles felt well-enough to do so, they had a list of places to visit and sights to see, people to visit.  

They had so many plans, so many dreams, some simple others grand and even a few very ridiculous.

 The plan had been to travel for a few years, no set time for their return to Beacon Hills, but once they did they would settle down like the married couple they were. The plan was to finish renovating their house, then have a proper wedding that wasn’t overshadowed by cancer, and later they would adopt a couple pets and later a couple of kids.

 They had plans, big and small, simple and grand.

 There had been dreams of growing old together, watching their kids grow older and marry, they had plans to become the most awesome grandparents ever to their future grandchildren. tTey had so many plans and so many dreams.

Not once was the plan for Stiles to die, not once was the plan for Stiles to leave him. The plan wasn’t for Stiles to die before they were old and grey, feeble and ready to depart after living long and making memories, for Stiles to die before the age of thirty was _never_ the plan.

The nurses and doctors leave the room like silent ghosts, giving him room and time to say his goodbyes to his best friend, his husband, the only man he’d ever loved. Melissa doesn’t say a word as she goes to make the calls Derek simply couldn’t do, would never be able to do, didn’t want to do.

 On shaky legs that threatened to fail him, Derek slowly approaches the bed on which Stiles had occupied for the past two days, the wires and tubes that had been attached to his pale and thin body now removed, all the machines silent and unmoving now just like Stiles.

Gently Derek’s takes the pale hand of his husband in his own, there’s still some warmth left for him to feel, only the ring Derek had slipped Stiles’ long and slender finger was cold to the touch. There’s no holding back the tears once he sits there, on the edge of the bed next to the lifeless body of his husband.

 This was not the plan.

 

**~*~**

 

Two years of mourning the loss of his husband passes, Derek still lives regardless of how hard he wishes his body would just stop functioning, he hardly ever eats or drinks which is why he’s ended-up in the hospital more times than he can count.

 His family and friends, Stiles’ parents refuse to let him go, all of them saying that’s not what Stiles would want, but Stiles isn’t there and so Derek doesn’t care.

 It’s been two years since he had to let go of his husband, two years of visiting a gravesite, and crying oneself to sleep when suddenly the loft he’d shared with Stiles becomes overly crowded with family and friends.

 Derek doesn’t like it, doesn’t want these people around the last remnants of Stiles’ scent and things, but he’s too worn-down to successfully kick them all out.

 Not a thing has changed within the loft, Stiles’ medication still sits in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, Stiles’ dirty laundry still sits in the laundry basket and even on the floor of their bedroom, Stiles favorite mug sits waiting by the coffee maker Derek never uses.  

 Derek hasn’t moved on, not an inch. He hasn’t even cancelled the various magazines Stiles had loved to read, there’s a pile of comics stacked on Stiles’ messy desk. It’s pathetic, he knows, but he can’t let Stiles go, at least not what he has left of him.

 He shouldn’t be surprised really when his mother and rest of their pack and family decide to flood the loft, having them all there doesn’t bode well for what is left of Stiles’ scent, and that is one of the reasons he’s growling and telling people not to sit, not to touch _anything_.  He goes as far as to push Stiles’ mother away when she moves to pick-up one of Stiles’ socks.

 Derek knows he should’ve been prepared for the intervention, after all his life had dwindled into nothing, he was simply waiting for his own death to come be it by his own hand or not. He knows his last attempt to end it was probably the reason why suddenly there were too many people in the loft, one of which was Stiles’ dad who had spent five-months drinking none-stop after the death of his only son.  

Breathing in a slow breath Derek readies himself for a length talk from his mother about the life and all it had to offer, he mentally prepares himself for Laura’s tears and words of “Stiles wouldn’t want this, he’d want you to be happy and love again” and he is ready for Cora’s anger. He expects the Sheriff to make some lie about how the grief becomes easier, manageable, but they both and everyone in the room will know that it would just be a massive lie. Derek is also prepared for whatever shit Peter will try and pull on him, like dragging him kicking and screaming to some club.

 However, Derek isn’t ready for what his mother does say.

 `There’s a way for you to be reunited with Stiles. ´

 Suddenly he can’t breathe, and his heart nearly stutters to a hopefully permanent stop.

 `W-w-what?  ´ he asks, voice incredibly weak, and he feels lightheaded.

 ` However, ´ the emissary says from where he is standing by the great display of windows overlooking the miserable street bellow, `it will not be the Stiles you’ve known in this time, in this universe. It will not happen in this time, in this universe.  ´

`But it _will_ be Stiles, ´ his mother goes on to say, ` it _will_ be _his_ body and _his_ mind, it will be Stiles and his soul, but one without the history you two have shared. ´

`You’ll have to charm him all-over again. ´ Peter says, there’s a clear tinge of amusement in his voice at the thought of Derek having to actually work for Stiles’ affection, he’d always complained about how easy Derek had it with finding love in his best friend.

Derek feels bewildered by what he is being told.

 `It will simply be a Stiles in another universe, ´ Deaton goes on to say, voice steady and calm.

`I – I can…´ Derek starts voice quivering with such painful hope, just the thought of seeing Stiles alive is just such an incredible thought.

 `If you chose to leave, ´ Peter starts, clearly searching for the right words to use, glancing over at his mate who reached out to give his hand a gentle squeeze, which seemed to be just what was needed to sort out Peter’s thoughts.

 `I feel it is my duty as your uncle, and your friend to warn you that if you chose to reunite with Stiles, ´ Peter starts but Derek interjects a small declaration.

`My mate. He was my mate, Peter. ´ Derek can’t fight the tears that start to fall once more, there were no words to accurately describe the sorrow that sat in his heart, there wasn’t a single word that seemed to hold enough power to correctly describe how much he missed his mate.

 `He – he was my _heart_. My heart. ´ Derek barely manages to say the last few words, and as he breaks down crying Laura rushes in to comfort him, but she could never save him from his grief.

`I know.  ´ Peter says softly while his hand comes to rest against the back of Derek’s neck.

`I know he was all of that, and more. The amount of love the rest of us had for Stiles will never compare, or compete with what you felt for him. ´ there’s a gentleness to Peter’s voice, one which was reserved for Stiles and Chris and their two daughters. Peter had never made any attempt to hide how much he cared for Stiles, and at times his uncle had called Stiles the son he never had.

`Derek, ´ he hears the emissary say, voice steady and void of any emotions, `you need to make your decision carefully, there is no going back once you’ve made it. If you chose to return to Stiles’ side, a side that might not be willing to be your mate, you _can’t_ come back. There’s no coming back.  ´

 `Are you truly willing to leave your family for Stiles? ´ is the question Peter’s mate ask, the hunter leaning against one of the few walls that wasn’t occupied by shelves and shelves full of books.

 `You need to be sure of this Derek, _absolutely_ sure. ´ his mother says as she comes to kneel before him, one of her hands grasping on tightly to his hand, while the other goes to gently stroke his cheek.

 `Derek, I need you to pick the one option that will help you, that will keep you alive. As _your_ mother, I _want_ you to _not_ wither away like this, Derek. ´ his mother and alpha says, her voice soft and loving, comforting even, but there is a sadness in her eyes that he’s never seen before.

 `And if the price of you surviving is you leaving us, then I’ll rather have happy and healthy somewhere far-far from me, I’d rather have you alive and happy than watch you waste-away. ´ and there is no lie there. 

 

**~*~**

 

Leaving his family behind, leaving the life and a world he knew wasn’t easy, it wasn’t easy even if the hope of seeing Stiles once more was the driving force behind Derek’s decision making. He cried like a small child as he said goodbye to his parents, his aunts and uncles, and his cousins, and he’d nearly missed the window of opportunity when Laura and Cora refused to let him go.

 Leaving his family and friends wasn’t easy, and neither was adjusting to the familiar but still so very unfamiliar surroundings into which the rift in time and space had dropped him in. In this unfamiliar Universe he found a great deal of grief, and he wasn’t all that surprised to learn that the other-him had left Beacon Hills, one could only lose so much before breaking.

 The only Hale Derek found left in the town that the Hale’s had helped build, was his uncle-Peter, but this Peter was a very disturbing and dangerous version of the one Derek had left behind.

Derek found none other than Stiles best friend Scott McCall as the Alpha of Beacon Hills which was a great surprise, the Scott McCall he’d left behind had not been a werewolf but human. It’s clear by the reaction of this Scott, that the Alpha had not expected to see him ever again.

 It was great seeing a familiar face that didn’t make him feel like he had to be on high alert, when Derek had gone to visit the Other-Uncle-Peter he hadn’t been prepared to feel so uneasy around the man who looked so much like his uncle but who just wasn’t him, there was something dangerous and disturbing about _this_ Peter, there was just something about this Peter that made Derek feel like he should always be careful around _this_ uncle.

 `Oh My God, Stiles doesn’t know you’re back, does he? ´ the young Alpha asks him as he hands him a can of soda, it was a peculiar experience to find this Scott living in the same house as the Scott Derek knew, _had known_ , unlike the Scott he’d known this one wasn’t married and didn’t have a couple of kids that ran circles around him, instead it seemed Scott just shared the house with a couple of guys that had no idea about how to keep a tidy house. 

 Hearing the confirmation that Stiles was alive made his heart do strange things, such horrible and wonderful things that left Derek breathless, and which earned him a curious quirk of the Alpha’s eyebrows.

 Although Derek had been ensured by Deaton that the Universe he was being sent too Stiles would be alive, he’d still feared the worse and hadn’t even dared to ask the other-Peter about Stiles, he just couldn’t ask it, too much of a coward. Stiles was the brave one.

`No. ´ Derek answers, his voice weak and nervous, he feels strangely dizzy, his steps were uneasy as he followed the young Alpha out onto the small porch that wouldn’t be around soon if someone didn’t take charge and repair it.

Scott’s eyes widened comically then, and he just gawked at Derek like he was an alien, or just incredibly stupid.

`Dude, I’m going to ask him to come over, ´ Scott says excitedly grabbing his phone, off of the rickety looking table next to which a set of equally looking rickety chairs sat, the loudness of his voice causing the one-eyed dog that was sleeping in a small basket in the corner perk-up, but realizing nothing was wrong she simply went back to sleep, her light snores strangely soothing to Derek.

 Derek isn’t going to make the same mistakes he’d made in the past, that’s one thing he’s most certain of as he sits there, he’ll get the dog and the cat and he’s not going to waste any more years being just Stiles’ friend.

While Scott hurriedly sent a message to Stiles, Derek took the time to take in this Scott who looked very much like an excited puppy, there were several things different about this Scott and yet he felt so very familiar to Derek.

 `He’s convinced you were dead in a ditch or something, ´ Scott tells him as he sets his phone down and sitting down in one of the two chairs, taking a sip of his soda before continuing to say, `You should’ve at least answered one phone call or responded to all the messages he sent you. It’s been years since you left, but Stiles hasn’t stopped worrying about you. ´

 Locking eyes with Derek, the Alpha continues to say, `You really-really should’ve kept in touch with him. ´

`I’m – I’m sorry, ´ Derek says, it’s not as earnest as it should be since it wasn’t Derek’s fault that the _other_ -Derek didn’t appreciate Stiles the way Derek would, he was determined to be hundred-times better than the _other_ -Derek.

 `You should be. ´ the alpha states firmly before breathing out a slow breath.

 `You know with all the shit that’s happened, ´ the Alpha continued, voice a little bit low and a stench of shame hit Derek, `and everything else, I’m just asking you to take it easy with him, alright? ´ There is something almost pleading about the statement the Alpha made, and the pleading look he sent him made it clear that Scott was begging him to “take it easy” with Stiles, and Derek wanted to swear he’d never do anything to hurt or upset Stiles, but all that he is able to squeeze out is a ridiculously short response of, `I will. ´

 Although his answer isn’t a grand one, he doesn’t declare it with a voice that was loud and firm, it still seemed to be enough for the Alpha who gave him a short nod.

 `So how long are you staying? ´ Scott asks after a moments silence, a moment during which a really fat black and white cat decided to appear and squeeze itself next to the dog which didn’t even react to the intrusion.

Derek answers immediately, `I’m not leaving. I’m not going anywhere. ´ he leaves out the part where Stiles came into the picture, Derek would only leave if Stiles did, but he wouldn’t leave without Stiles even if Stiles wouldn’t love him the way Derek hoped he would.

 Scott appears genuinely surprised by his answer and just gawks at him, but then he’s suddenly there and hugging Derek tightly, it’s very familiar feeling to be hugged by Scott and eases some of his anxiousness, after all it feels so much like the Scott he’d said goodbye too just a day or so ago.

 `That’s great dude. We’ve all missed you. ´ Scott tells him while squeezing him tightly once before stepping back, his cheeks a bit rosy while he apologizes for hugging Derek, which makes it clear to Derek that the _othe_ r-Derek was either a jerk or just incompetent at being a member of a pack.

 `It’s fine. I don’t mind it. ´ his response causes Scott pause, and he looks positively baffled for a couple of minutes before a great big smile appears on his familiar face, and Derek gets another hug that is clearly a hug that would test whether or not Derek truly meant what he’d said. There’s an even bigger smile on Scott’s face as he steps back and away from Derek, and Derek can’t help but smile back at him.

 `Dude, you’ve changed. Maybe leaving really was the best thing for you. ´ Scott states still smiling like the daft idiot he truly is, and Derek just shrugs his shoulders.

 As they wait for Stiles to arrive Derek carefully attempts to learn as much as possible about this Universe, about the people in Scott’s pack, while also trying to learn as much as possible about Stiles, it seems that this Stiles is very much similar to Derek’s husband.

 The familiar rumble of a Jeep that clearly hadn’t yet gone through the massive repairs Derek had seen too, repairs Derek was determined to make as soon as possible, he had to make sure this Stiles would remain safe while driving around Beacon Hills. Derek turns around immediately to face the familiar Jeep.

His broken heart is beating like crazy, as he waits to see Stiles, and as soon as Stiles is stumbling out of the Jeep Derek drops his soda and hurries to close the distance between them. Any caution thrown out into the light breeze that whispered through the trees, he pulls the younger male into his arms without any hesitation or thought.  

 At first Stiles doesn’t hug him back, but then Stiles does while whispering Derek’s name against Derek’s own shoulder, and it feels so right, so familiar.

 But hugging Stiles isn’t enough, not nearly enough, and soon Derek creates just enough distance between them for him to finally capturing those familiar lips of Stiles Stilinski.

 Stiles doesn’t respond to the kiss at first, and Derek is just about ready to stop and apologize for the kiss, but then Stiles begins to kiss him back, and Derek positively sinks into the familiarity of it. His heart feeling lighter, almost whole again.

 `Oh God, I’ve missed you so much Sourwolf. ´ is the breathless response of his mate as Stiles breaks for air, and the way Stiles eyes gaze moves over him it leaves Derek feel like he hasn’t seen Derek in years. And from what Scott had told him, it had been years since the other-Derek had left without ever looking back.

 `I’ve missed you oh so much Stiles. ´ is what Derek is able whisper as he gently framed the beautiful face with his own shaky hands, `I’ve missed you so-so much Stiles. You have no idea how much. ´

 `I’ve missed you too. ´ Stiles breathes out before hugging him back, and it feels just so right.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my head this Derek is even after suffering grief able to be happy and to a degree healthy, like all smiles and friendly, the way he was before leaping into this world where Stiles is still alive. He'd focus on treating Stiles right, trying to make this Stiles as happy as possible, showering him with love and affection. And although Stiles does feel something is off, he still leaps into everything Derek is willing to offer him, after all he's been in love with Sourwolf, and maybe he feels a bit like a crazy person for questioning whether or not this is Derek because the guy is Derek... 
> 
> So, Derek and Stiles begins to date, they are happy but then the real-Derek comes into town.
> 
> The thing is Sourwolf also loves Stiles, and Stiles is the reason he comes back after a lot of therapy and self-searching he comes back only to come face to face his half-naked-self when he enters the loft in the early hours of the morning. But not only that, there's a naked Stiles too...


End file.
